nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
2017
2017 was a big year for Nintendo, with the Nintendo Switch releasing as well as Nintendo delving further into Mobile. Timeline Notable Releases * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World released on January 19 in Japan. * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King released on January 20 in North America and Europe. * Nintendo's third mobile title, Fire Emblem Heroes released on iOS and Android on February 2. * The Nintendo Switch, the first hybrid console made by Nintendo and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the first Zelda game to be an open world since the first Zelda game are released on March 3. * Monster Hunter XX released on March 18 in Japan. * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia released on April 20 in Japan and May 19 in North America and Europe. * ARMS released on June 16 on the Nintendo Switch, worldwide. * Ever Oasis releases on June 23 in North America and Europe and on July 13 in Japan, for Nintendo 3DS. * Hey! Pikmin releases on july 13 in Japan and on july 28 in North America and Europe. * Splatoon 2 releases on July 21 for the Nintendo Switch, worldwide. * Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle releases on August 29 for the Nintendo Switch, worldwide. * Pokkén Tournament DX releases on September 22 for the Nintendo Switch, worldwide. * Super Mario Odyssey releases on October 27 for the Nintendo Switch, worldwide. * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon releases on November 17 for the 3DS, worldwide. * The Nintendo Switch launches in South Korea and Taiwan and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 releases worldwide, on December 1 for the Nintendo Switch . Events * The Nintendo Switch Presentation happens on January 12, followed by tours around the United States and Europe and events in Australia and Japan. * A ''Fire Emblem''-centered Nintendo Direct is broadcasted on January 18. * A Nintendo Direct focusing on ARMS and Splatoon 2 is broadcasted on April 12. * A Nintendo Direct focusing on ARMS and containing a trailer of Splatoon 2 is broadcasted on May 17. * A Pokémon-centred Nintendo Direct is broadcasted on June 6. * The Nintendo conference at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017 is held on June 13. * A ''Dragon Quest'' Direct exclusive to Japan is broadcasted on June 21. * A Nintendo Direct focusing on ''Splatoon 2'' is broadcasted on July 6. * A Nintendo Direct is broadcasted on September 13. * A Animal Crossing Direct is broadcasted on October 25 * A Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Direct is broadcasted on November 7 Releases Switch x=Please select a region. |-| North America='X' retail games were released in North America. |-| Japan='X' retail games were released in Japan. |-| Europe='X' retail games were released in Europe. Wii U x=Please select a region. |-| North America ='5' retail games were released in North America. |-| Japan='1' retail games were released in Japan. |-| Europe='X' retail games were released in Europe. 3DS January * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King February * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World * Tank Troopers * Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns (NA) March * Mario Sports Superstars * Monster Hunter XX (Japan) April * Yo-kai Watch 2 (Europe) * Bye-Bye! BOXBOY! * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (Japan) May * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop June * Ever Oasis * Farming Simulator 2018 * RPG Maker Fes * Runbow Pocket July * Ever Oasis (Japan) * Hey! Pikmin * Kirby's Blowout Blast * Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy (Japan) * Miitopia September * Fire Emblem Warriors (Japan) * Metroid: Samus Returns * Monster Hunter Stories * Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters October * Culdcept Revolt * Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth * Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns (PAL) * Fire Emblem Warriors * Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions November * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * River City: Rival Showdown * Kirby Battle Royale (Japan and EU) * Mario Party: The Top 100 (North America) TBA * RISE: Race of the Future Mobile * Pokémon Duel * Fire Emblem Heroes * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump * Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp Super NES Classic Edition * Star Fox 2 Category:2010s Category:7th generation of video games Category:8th generation of video games